Recon Fujoshi Club
by Darkness Maiden
Summary: Recon Fujoshi Club. Klub rahasia berisi wanita pecinta percintaan pria sesama jenis. Di klub ini, 8 wanita yang-bisa dibilang-mesum, mengintai para homo-homo yang berkeliaran di kampus tercinta mereka.


"Sudah waktunya…" Mikasa bergumam pelan sembari berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung kampusnya ke sebuah gubuk kecil yang letaknya di atas bukit yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Wajahnya yang oriental terlihat lelah namun matanya berkobar _excited_ atas kerja kerasnya semalam. Mukanya mungkin memang datar tak menunjukan ekspresi, namun di dalam hati dia sedang menari gembira.

"Sasha!" Mikasa menegur sapa saat memasuki gubuk tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat _ponytail_ yang asyik memakan roti coklat. Sama seperti Mikasa dan yang lainnya, dirinya juga membawa sebuah tas berisi buku-buku kuliah, USB dan bungkusan plastik berisi foto-foto. Sasha yang ditegur memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyum. Di sebelahnya, terdapat seorang gadis berambut _twintail_ hitam sedang bercengkrama dengan gadis berambut _bun_ pirang.

"Mikasa, selamat sore~" ujar si gadis berambut _twintail _hitam, Mina Carollina, ramah. Mikasa balas mengucapkan 'selamat sore' sementara si gadis _bun_ pirang malah memalingkan wajahnya. Mikasa memutuskan tak ambil pusing dengan rivalnya, si gadis _bun_ pirang Annie Leonhardt, dan memutuskan menghampiri gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah cantik duduk bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan bintik di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman 'itu'? tanya Mikasa pada Christa, si gadis cantik pirang panjang. Yang ditanya menganguk pelan dan tersenyum misterius. Sementara Ymir, si gadis berambut hitam dengan bintik wajah tersebut, entah kenapa tampak siaga dan menatap tajam Mikasa. Mikasa lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduknya, di sebelah kursi Sasha.

Ruangan gubuk itu luas dan bersih mengkilap. Sofa yang terlihat cukup empuk mengelilingi meja yang cukup besar tempat sebuah proyektor ditaruh. Di depan proyektur itu tentu ada layar proyektor, dan di samping layar proyektor tersebut terdapat satu pasang meja kecil dan kursi putar empuk bertuliskan 'Ketua' dan 'Wakil ketua'. Lalu, di bagian belakang meja proyektor terdapat lemari berisi foto erotis dua orang pria.

Yah, kalian bisa menebak bukan? Gubuk-yang-ga-terlihat-kayak-gubuk-di-dalem ini adalah markas sebuah klub bernama 'Recon Rotten Girl Club' atau 'Recon Fujoshi Club'.

* * *

**RECON FUJOSHI CLUB**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

This story © Darkness Maiden/Tasya

Warning:

- OOC, AU, OOT, Typos

- Homo bertebaran

- Mengandung plesetan judul dan karakter anime lain

.

.

.

Prologue:

Recon Fujoshi Club Members

.

.

.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman.

Seorang wanita muda berumur 19 tahun. Kuliah di jurusan kedokteran membuat dirinya dituntut belajar giat. Saudara angkat seorang homo 'tersembunyi' bernama Eren Jaeger yang kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan bersama orang tua dari Eren. Dia dan Eren dapat kuliah karena bantuan beasiswa karena otak mereka yang kelewatan-pinter, satu-satunya yang bisa menyaingi otak mereka hanyalah Armin Arlert. Demi menghidupi kebutuhan mereka berdua, keduanya juga bekerja _part time_ di restoran.

Awal mula dia menjadi seorang _rotten girl_ atau _fujoshi_ dimulai saat dia mengalami mental _breakdown_ akibat mengetahui bahwa Eren, yang selama ini dia cintai setengah mati, berpacaran dengan dosen cebol bernama Rivaille. Awalnya, Mikasa hanya berusaha menghibur diri dengan cara _browsing_ internet. Namun setelah dia membaca sebuah doujin dari anime Shiroko no Basuke, dia menjadi ketagihan dan terus mencari dojin homo di sela-sela kegiatan belajarnya. Untungnya, hobi ini tidak membuat nilai Mikasa turun.

.

Sasha Blouse.

Wanita dengan nafsu makan dahsyat berumur 19 tahun, kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Sahabat sejati Mikasa Ackerman. Orang tuanya adalah pasangan pengacara yang terkenal sampai ujung dunia. Beda dengan nafsu makannya, kemampuan otaknya sangat biasa dan tak menonjol. Dirinya juga sering dicap sebagai gadis polos, karena dirinya pernah bertanya pada teman-teman cowoknya apa itu masturbasi. Padahal Sasha adalah salah satu yaoi doujin author dari fandom yang cukup _rare_ seperti Zetsuboronpa dan AnaHanna dengan nama pena _'Potato Queen'_

Awal mula menjadi _ fujoshi_ adalah melihat pasangan Jean dan Marco berciuman hot di koridor. Dirinya langsung mimisan melihat kejadian tersebut dan berusaha menjauhkan mata dari sorotan beracun tersebut. Tapi takdir berkata lain, dirinya menjadi ketagihan dan menonton anime yaoi berjudul Junjou Valentica menjadikannya _fujoshi_ 100%.

.

Mina Carollina dan Annie Leonhardt.

Merekaadalah sahabat sejak kecil yang sering terlihat bersama dalam menjalankan 'misi' membuntuti dua pasangan sejoli sekaligus sahabat mereka berdua. Walau sering terlihat bersama saat menjalankan misi, karena faktor Annie yang masuk jurusan kedokteran dan Mina yang masuk jurusan seni membuat keduanya sering tak bisa menghabiskan waktu santai bersama.

Awal mula Annie menjadi _fujoshi_ adalah alasan yang jarang _mainstream_, yaitu kedatangan paket salah alamat berisi anime yaoi yang mengandung konten eksplisit. Annie awalnya tak ambil pusing dengan kedatangan paket tersebut bahkan dia menelpon kantor yang mengirimkan paket salah alamat tersebut. Namun Annie yang merasa cukup penasaran dan bosan, menonton video tersebut. Dan, Voila! Annie manjadi ketagihan dan menularkannya pada Mina. Mina sendiri awalnya risih namun menjadi terbiasa dan menyukainya. Yang unik dari Annie adalah saat melihat suatu adegan homo dirinya jarang berkomentar dan tak tersenyum sama sekali.

Mungkin julukan _Queen of Liar_ Cerestya Rudenberuk pantas diberikan ke Annie.

.

Terakhir, Ymir dan Christa Lenz

Ymir dan Christa adalah teman akrab dari kecil sehingga keduanya sangat dekat. Keduanya juga kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan Mikasa dkk yaitu kedokteran. Christa terkenal akan kecantikannya dan hatinya yang baik hati, namun di balik itu semua dirinya sama dengan Ymir, yaitu seorang _hardcore_ _fujoshi_ yang rela berubah menjadi setan jika tidak mendapat asupan _doujinshi _R18.

Ymir menjadi seorang _fujoshi_ setelah salah mengunduh file berformat .rar yang dia kira games. Setelah di-extract, file tersebut justru berisi puluhan doujin R18 _hardcore _BL antar om-om. Awalnya tentu, Ymir sempat _freak-out _dan memutuskan untuk mendelete langsung file tersebut. Namun di dorong rasa penasaran, dirinya langsung membuka isi folder-folder file tersebut satu persatu dan setelah terbiasa melihatnya selama seminggu, dirinya jadi ketagihan dan selalu mengunduh _doujinshi hardcore_ di laptopnya.

Lain halnya dengan Christa. Awal mula dia menjadi _fujoshi _adalah saat dirinya tak sengaja membaca sebuah fic saat berkeliling di fandom suatu website fanfiction. Fanfic itu ber-rating M yang ternyata berisi salah satu tokoh fandom tersebut di raep menggunakan borgol, tali, dan alat bondage lainnya. Awalnya Christa tak menyukainya karena tokoh fandom yang di raep tersebut adalah tokoh favoritnya. Namun berkat fanart salah satu pic bergambar tokoh favoritnya tersebut yang berwajah uke unyuh, Christa memutuskan untuk mengenali dunia BL lebih lanjut dan berakhir jatuh cinta dengan genre BL.

.

Enam gadis di atas merupakan anggota perkumpulan rahasia yang didirikan Sasha setelah mereka saling membuka rahasia tentang hobi mereka tersebut. Awalnya maksud Sasha mendirikan klub ini hanyalah sekedar _have-fun _di balik kegiatan kuliah mereka yang terkadang membuat mereka jenuh, misalnya dengan saling bertukar _doujinshi _yang mereka beli dan sebagainya. Namun setelah tahu bahwa di kampus mereka ternyata banyak homo berkeliaran, perkumpulan ini berganti tujuan menjadi 'Mengumpulkan info, foto, dan video dari homo-homo di kampus'. Walau perkumpulan ini didirikan Sasha, dirinya menolak untuk menjadi ketua perkumpulan tersebut dan memilih dua orang pas yang memimpin klub mereka, yang tak lain adalah _senpai_ mereka sendiri. Siapakah mereka? Tunggu saja di chapter depan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued/Deleted

.

.

* * *

Author's Note:

Halo, Tasya disini.

Special Thanks to **Ry0kiku **yang karena ficnya, memberikan saya inspirasi membuat fic berisi fujo-club.

Akhirnya setelah melewati pertimbangan yang cukup berat, saya ikut bergabung ke fandom SNK Indo. Jujur, rasanya deg-degan banget. Bagaimana fanfic pertama saya disini? Jelek? Saya tahu, karena saya masih perlu belajar jadi tolong ajari junior ini.

Jangan tanya kenapa fic ini pendek. Karena ini hanyalah prologue, dan ini memang hanya berupa latar belakang dan penyebab mereka menjadi fujoshi. _In case you wanna know…_

Saya sih maunya 1 chapter 2 pairing haha. Soal pairing itu rahasia, tapi JeanMarco sama RivaEre udah ketebak kan? *nunjuk-nunjuk*

Btw, apakah karakter-karakter disini sudah melewati garis batas OOC? Kalau iya, saya hapus dulu fic ini lalu menonton dan membaca SNK lagi deh biar bisa cukup IC. Akhir kata, delete atau dilanjutkan? Keputusan ada di tangan para reader/reviewer.

Review berupa pujian, kritik, concrit,dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Flame? Ke laut aja.

- Tasya Shabrina -


End file.
